1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to burner gun assemblies, and particularly to such assemblies wherein a narrow spray pattern is achieved at both low and high flame conditions, adjustably controlling the introduction of fuel into a swirl chamber and optimizing the spacial relationship between an adjustable nozzle and a spray tip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the burner gun assembly shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,259 high or low fire condition is controlled by increasing or decreasing the pressure at which oil is introduced into the gun. Under low fire conditions, the spray pattern became wider than under high fire conditions. But a narrow spray pattern is desirable for many applications. By reason of the absence of means for controlling the spray pattern under low fire conditions, the burner gun therein disclosed was unsatisfactory in some applications. To merely elongate the burner nozzle shown in the patent, did not achieve the desired result but caused some oil droplets to collect on the elongated nozzle and drip into the combustion chamber.
It has been found that if a narrow spray pattern is preferred for a particular application, a burner gun can be devised which will achieve the preferred narrow spray pattern regardless of whether the burner is being operated at high or low fire conditions.